Leon
Leon (レオン;'' Reon'') is Dian's human partner and the oldest candidate of the Jewel Star Grand Prix. A guy from Austria, he has high awareness skills with magic and is also an excellent swordsman, who can use both magic and his swordsmanship. He can also turn his pen into a sword by using magic and uses it in any battle he fights. Miria has a crush on him, and he admires Akari's determination in her magic studies. His past is tragic due to the loss of his dog, Roger, during his childhood before he met Dian. Dian encourages him to cheer up and never became depressed and shameful in front of the grave of Leon's departed pet. Leon's wish when he obtains the Jewel Star title is to be the king of Jewel Land and improve the relationship between the Rare Rare (human) world and Jewel Land. He and Dian can cast magic using the Jewel Charm and has a magical costume, like the girls, but this isn't shown until episode 35 and 37, respectively. Appearance Leon has long, sandy brown-blond hair tied into a low ponytail hung over his left shoulder and deep-blue eyes. Being the oldest, he is the tallest out of most of the students in his class. His clothes consist of a white button-down shirt with a red cross over tie around his neck and a matching red belt around his waist. He wears a gray blazer on top and white pants with gray boots. A red cape hangs over his right shoulder, and he is mostly seen wearing the school cape, which he uses as a source of transportation from time to time. His Jewel Charm hangs on a chain on his lower left pocket of his blazer. When he transforms using Jewel Flash, he is seen wearing an outfit consisting of a black dress shirt with gold-rimmed placket and blue waist belt. A blue oval gem is adorned on his neck on a gold tie. Above that, he wears a wine colored long-sleeved coat with black cuffs that has lavender colored oval gems rimmed with gold on his shoulders, and he also wears white pants with light gray and black boots. Personality Leon is known to be very kind and gentle, yet he does not hesitate when it comes to saving others from danger. In the first episode when Miria was about to get hit with one of the light seeds, he threw himself and protected her from harm. In another episode, he was stung by a poisonous plant while trying to protect Labra. He is also quite popular among girls. In a certain episode, Marianne Grand Maniel Chocola Julliangeli grew jealous when she saw Leon put his arm out to prevent Akari from falling and challenged her to a dress-making contest, asking Leon whose dress he preferred. He is the most responsible one out of the group, and despite his calm facade, he is shown to become agitated, such as when he was told by the Fountain Dragon that he lacked the trust for his friends due to his perfection. Trivia The actor "Kenji Akabane" who before voiced Leon in Jewelpet Twinkle, voiced another character named Kouji Kabuto from Go Nagai's retelling pf the original 1972 Mazinger Z Anime "Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen". the info for that character goes here: http://mazinger.wikia.com/wiki/Koji_Kabuto_(Shin) Category:characters Category:Male Characters